All it Takes is one Sip
by KTValentin
Summary: Fiona's father has made quite a mess. He made a promise to a horrible fairytale creature, who can make his life even more miserable than when he met her in the first place. All it takes is the wrong kiss ...
1. Chapter 1

author note: My first chapter is similar to the movie. I just wanted to set the story up until you read my chapter 2 where everything goes haywire.

Shrek 2 – A cup of tea

Twenty years ago the King had made a deal with the devil, well close enough, the Fairy Godmother.

"I'll grant you your Happily Ever After Harold, under one condition. My son Prince Charming will marry your daughter. If not you will always be slimy, disgusting, eating flies ...honestly do I need to go further?"

Harold nodded his head in agreement as his heart beat faster and his frog feet began to sweat.

"Yes, we have an agreement," Harold said. "I will do what you have asked. It's a deal."

"You better not go back on our deal Harold," Fairy Godmother said as she pulled her glasses down her nose and stared at him square in the eyes. "Well, are you ready? I hear your princess now."

The grass around the pond started rustling, "Harold, prince Harold where are you?"

"Yes, yes I'm ready," Harold said under his breath to Godmother who was now the size of Tinkerbell.

"Here you go kid," she said with a sly grin. She waved her wand and golden glitter fell out of the sky. She floated away in a bubble high in the sky until she vanished.

Harold noticed that his webbed hands and feet were turning human and that flies weren't appealing anymore. At last he was human!

The rest is history. He married the princess, Lillian, and they eventually became the King and Queen of Far Far Away. Soon after they were married they had a little girl, Princess Fiona. She had fiery red hair, fair skin and was a beautiful child. That was until a curse was placed upon her.

Fiona was a human by day and an ogre by night and only true love's kiss could break the spell. She was kept away in a tower that was guarded by a huge, pink, flying dragon.

When Fiona was a young adult she was ready to get out of her tower. It wasn't long before she was rescued by an ogre and not by Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother's son.

Prince Charming's timing was way off and so were his directions that his mother gave him. Fiona and the ogre, Shrek, were already married and Fiona was living her days and nights as an ogre.

When both Shrek and Fiona were invited to Far Far Away to meet her parents. King Harold and Queen Lillian met the two ogres and they both were stunned and they didn't know what to think.

"This isn't good," Harold whispered to Lillian.

"Oh, Harold, you never know you may find yourself liking her new husband," Lillian fired back.

Of course, Lillian never knew that her husband was a frog when he fell in love with her. Yet, she persuaded Harold to agree that Shrek and Fiona should live happily ever after.

For a while he was in agreement, that was until there was a tapping at the King's bedroom window one night.

He went out onto the balcony to see who it was and it was Fairy Godmother in her pink Cadillac-like hearse.

"Harold, you haven't broken our deal now have you?" Fairy Godmother said. She wasn't a happy camper and that's putting it nicely.

She dealt in dark magic and had all kinds of magic mirrors for all occasions. She knew all about Shrek and Fiona.

Harold was shoved inside the pink vehicle. This was his first time meeting Prince Charming only to discover how arrogant and rude the young man was. He knew that Shrek actually was a better catch for Fiona, but then there was this deal.

"So, Harold," Fairy Godmother said sternly. "You must take this love potion and give it to Fiona somehow and then the first person who kisses her is the person that she'll be in love with forever. And you do know who that person should be ..."

"Your son?" Harold said and he acted as if this is the first time heard of any such deal.

"Yes, my son," Fairy Godmother said.

That same night King Harold carefully poured the love potion into Fiona's cup of tea hoping that someday she would forgive him for what he was about to do.

Fiona was crying in her room because Shrek was nowhere to be found. She had been looking for him all day.

Her father knocked on her door and said, "Fiona I've brought you some tea and it will make your Happily Ever After much better. You'll see."

"Thank you father, you are so kind. I love you," Fiona drank the entire cup of tea.

Oops, he didn't get a chance to switch the cups of tea. Now he had to stop his daughter from kissing the wrong guy.

MORE To come …..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tea was threatening to make her stomach and life miserable for the night.

She got under the covers and pulled them up over her head. _What was in my tea? It tasted so weird, like raspberries and chocolate. My parent's tea is always plain old Earl Grey with honey and milk._

She looked at her hands and they were still human.

_Why do I feel the same way that I do when I turn into an ogre? _

There was a knock on her door.

"Fiona," her chamber maid Lucinda called out. "You're going to be late to the ball. May I come in?"

_Oh the ball is tonight. Yay, I get to hang out with "Prince Charming Shrek" who acts weird, talks with an English accent, is very touchy feely and he actually eats with table manners. The weirdest thing is that he never belches._

"Yes come on in Lucinda," Fiona said as she pulled the covers further over her head.

"Why are you under your covers?" Lucinda asked.

"I feel strange Lucinda," Fiona said. " Do you know where my parents got chocolate raspberry tea from?"

"No, I only thought your parents have Earl Grey," Lucinda said. "They've never had a flavored tea. Yum, though chocolate and raspberries. I want to try some."

Fiona pulled the covers off of herself and they all landed on the floor.

"No, it was horrible," Fiona said as she tried to get up gently in order to prevent herself from throwing up. "After my dad left I poured the rest down my sink. It turned my sink pink, though."

Lucinda went over by the sink, "Indeed it did. How strange. Anyway enough talk about tea we need to get you ready."

Lucinda went into the hall and got a huge clothing box that had a ribbon and a big gold box wrapped on it. Fiona opened it and saw a beautiful white dress.

"Where did this come from?" Fiona asked.

Lucinda said, "Silly me, I dropped the card. Hold on."

She went back into the hallway and grabbed the card off of the floor. She went into the room and handed it to Fiona.

"_**To my dear Fiona, I picked this out just for you when I was in town today. I hope you like it. Love Shrek."**_

"This couldn't be from Shrek," Fiona said. "I hate white! I like green, emerald green. He knows that."

Lucinda shook her head, "Well, your father said it was from Shrek."

"Yeah whatever, my father also gave me a brand new tea to drink and I still feel terrible," Fiona said. "Well, help me get it on, if you could, Lucinda. It has all kinds of snaps and ribbons and annoying things."

Fiona looked out the window and she saw Prince Charming who was pretending to be Shrek, as he walked down the carpet waving at everybody. Other guests were arriving at the ball, too. Snow and Cinderella and their husbands, Fairy Godmother …

"Well I'm all done, phew," Lucinda said.

She looked in the mirror after Lucinda fastened the last snap on her dress.

"Ugh, this is so not me," Fiona said.

"You better go Fiona," Lucinda said. "Your guests are wondering where you are."

"OK," Fiona said.

She headed down the castle stairs . She saw a large Gingerbread Man from her second story window that look out on Far Far Away's downtown. _Hmm, did Gingy get bigger? Does he have a family?_

She was so busy thinking about the gingerbread man, that she almost tripped on the last stair.

_Phew that was a close one, Fiona thought to herself. _

"Stupid dress," she whispered under her breath.

As she entered the ball area all of the guests stared at her. For some of them, the last time they saw her she was an ogre.

Prince Charming approached her,"Hello Fiona, don't you look hot tonight."

"Hot, I look hot!" Fiona was really mad now. "Shrek, you never call me hot. Prince Charming used to call other girls that in school. I wanted him to call me that back then, but he never did. Are you sure you're my husband Shrek?"

She stepped back three steps to look around as other guests came in. _Where was Shrek? Donkey? _

"So, if you're Shrek then where is Donkey?" Fiona asked aloud.

Prince Charming looked bewildered and he didn't know what to say.

Just then Fairy Godmother sat on the piano and started singing a song about a hero.

_I've never heard that song before, Fiona thought to herself. It's awful._

Everyone started dancing.

Prince Charming took her hand and started to twirl her.

_Who is the handsome man and white stallion that just entered the ball area?_

Just then her dress started catching on her shoes.

_Stupid dress, stupid shoes, and stupid imposter who is dancing with me! This can't be SHREK!_

Prince Charming became alarmed as she caught herself and was about to run toward the strange man, who he knew was really Shrek. Charming took Fiona's hand and he dipped her and kissed her.

The clock struck twelve times signaling that it was midnight.

**More to Come ….**


End file.
